They Say People Change-Liars
by RubyRose8986
Summary: They say People Change-They Lied. 6 years later and the former Seido baseball team haven't changed...at all...sadly(kidding). But one person in particualr still likes doin what he does best...Kominato Ryousuke. WARNING:Yaoi. For Geekinthepink's contest


**THIS IS FOR THE GEEKINTHEPINK'S CHALLENGE**

Japan 6 years later...

My POV

"Today we are going to do a different type of warm-up and practice" Ryousuke said

"What kind?" Chris asked

"Scavenger hunt" Ryousuke smirked

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Never mind that where is our coach and why are you telling us what to do?" Miyuki asked looking around

"Well since all out coaches decided to give us a day off and everyone is off today and its been a while since we all been in the same place" Ryousuke smirked

"Oh" everyone took a couple of steps back

"So what are we going to do?" Chris asked

"Its going to be like a scavenger hunt yet it's like a maze and a challenge once completed you win" Ryousuke explained still smirking

"Oh okay how are we going to play?" Miyuki asked

"Well to start off you run through the park and find a bin of baseballs that are marked with a B if you cheat I will end you, then you come back here and hit the baseballs throught that hoop" he said gesturing to the hoop far away "from here" he gestured to a line "then if you finish everything you win" though the competition was beimg lessened a BUNCH!

"Oh what do we get once we win?" Miyuki asked

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Ryousuke smirked "On your mark get set go!"

Everyone took off towards the park. Miyuki ran towards the pool, Yuki walked towards the playground, Chris ran towards the marble floor, Furuya fell asleep during the explanation, everyone else either ran back away or were gone the moment Ryousuke started talking.

With Miyuki

Miyuki's POV

I ran towards the pool. I saw he was hiding something here 2 days ago is it possible he knew that the coaches would be giving us a day off? How did he know that? I rather not know though. I saw the door next to the pool open and saw something shift around. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards it. It was a box so I guess thats the baseballs are in there but why would they move? I slowly opened it and something jumped out at me. I gasped and fell to the ground.

With Yuki

My POV

Yuki walked into the playground and walked around the playground till he came to the swings he bent down and saw the bin of baseballs. Yuki took 1 and walked away.

With Chris

Chris's POV

How in the world did Ryousuke convince the coaches to give him permission to order us around?! I signed as I walked around the marble floor. Where in the world is that baseball bin? I cant believe that they let us off on the same day! I wonder if Ryousuke did something to get them sick. Its funny how Haruichi is related to him and isn't the slightest bit scary. Speaking of Haruichi where is he? Speaking of where he is where is Sawamura, Kuramochi, Tanba, Jun and everyone else? No wonder it was quieter than usual today. I chuckled to myself and continued walking around till I saw a box that seemed to move. I raised an eyebrow and opened the box. Something flew at me and knocked me unconscious.

Back to the baseball field

Ryousuke's POV

I smirked as I saw Yuki walking towards me. Figured he would be the first one done. Since I am pretty sure that the others had 'something' to take care of.

"Yuki" I smirked as he held up one ball. Confident huh? Well I guess so since he has great bat control. He nodded then picked up his ball. I nodded and pointed to his target. He nodded back and stepped onto the line and got ready to bat. I'm pretty sure he's going to win. Actually I KNOW he's going to win. Then why you ask I set up this game? Well because I like to play something cal-I whipped my head out of my thoughts as I heard the ball hit the target. I smirked

"Congratulations you win the game" I smiled/smirked

"Thanks" he nodded

"Yuki you get a gift" I smirked

"A gift?" he asked

"Yes" I nodded and handed him a small box

"Thanks" he nodded and took the box and walked away. Okay now to check on the others, hopefully they can still walk tomorrow we DO have a game we need to win. Well at least I do and anyone on my team better not drag me down. I smirked and headed over to Furuya. He is still asleep. I shook my head softly and picked/dragged the guy by his hands/legs and took him to his room where Haruichi was waiting. As much as I detest it, he makes Haru-chan happy. I signed and threw him on the bed without saying anything and turned to leave

"Aniki?"

"Yes Haru-chan?"

"What did you do to the others?" he asked softly

"Nothing that will hurt them, unless the ones that found them decided to" I added

"What did you do?" he asked again

"Nothing Haru-chan by the way where is Kuramochi?" I asked

"He's in your room" Haruichi replied and turned to wake Furuya up

"Okay bye Haru-chan" I sang as I left the room and headed to mine

"Kuramochi?" I asked

"Ryo-san you knew"

"I knew what?" I asked smirking

"You knew that Yuki was going to win so why the game?" he asked

"You know the type of game I like to play and right now the one thats on top of my list is Yuki and Jun" I smirked "you might want to put on some earplugs" I added smirking as I went over to him "Then again you dont need them, since you're going to be the loudest"

"Um Ryo-san you do know that we have a game tomorrow and I have to be able to play _but_ I have to be able to _walk_ as well" he said moving away from me

"What scared?" I teased

"Y-Yes" he mumbled

"Better be" I chuckled as opened my eyes to see a shivering Kuramochi. I can see fine with them close but there is something you get just by having sight.

With Yuki

My POV

Yuki signed as he entered his hotel room and started unwrapping the gift. It was a key he took it out and flipped it over and smiled a bit. On one side of it was my name and on the other was the name, Jun. He smiled a bit before heading out and next door. He used the key and opened the door.

"Jun"

"Yuki!" Jun squeaked

"You gave me this?" he asked

"Yes...BUT ONLY BECASUE RYOUSUKE BLACKMAILED ME INTO IT! WE MIGHT HAVE LEFT SEIDO BUT HE IS STILL FREAKING EVIL!" Jun yelled on a rant

"So you gave this to me?" Yuki asked again

"Yes" Jun mumbled

"You like me?" Yuki asked bluntly

"Yes I always have" Jun admitted

"Nice cause I have too" Yuki smiled and took a step towards Jun

"Yuki! You do know that we have a game tomorrow _against_ Ryousuke right?" Jun asked

"Yes but no way Kuramochi is going to walk tomorrow" Yuki said

"Oh yeah" Jun blushed

With the coaches

My POV

"How _did _Ryousuke make us agree to give them the day off anyway?" the coach asked

"I have NO idea he's your player control him!" she yelled back

"Oh like you can control that bakamura of yours" he shot back

"He may be an idiot but he can pitch!" she shot back

"Oh shut it we need to go get our earplugs" he mumbled

"Really we have a game tomorrow surely they can't be stupid t-"

"AHHHH!"

"That answer your question Saki?"

"Yes, Takeru" Saki snapped and picked up her coat and left

"Hum boys are a hassel, I wonder if Yuki liked his gift" but Takeru knew that Yuki did. He shivered again as he remembered Ryousuke's threat.

With Miyuki

Miyuki's POV

"SAWAMURA?" I yelled

"Ryousuke made me!" Sawamura yelled bakc and glared at me

"Eh?"

"Yes! NOW WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF OF YOUR DUMB FACE!"

"You fell in love with my dumb face though"

"So what?! we have a game tomorrow bakayuki!" Sawamura huffed and headed out the room

"Are you going out in that?" I asked

"..."

"I'll go get some clothes for you"

"You'll just leave me here"

"Maybe" I smirked and left

"MIYUKI GET BACK HERE!" I chuckled I'll come back for him tomorrow...maybe

With Chris

Chris's POV

I woke up and saw a familiar white room

"Chris are you okay? sorry that Kaki attacked you"

"I'm fine tanba and what was kaki doing in that box anyway?"

"Ryousuke" he replied

"Oh where are the ear plugs?" I asked immediately

"Here" he handed me mine to put on. I smiled and we fell asleep

The Next Day

AND THE GAME ENDS WITH 4-3 SAKI'S TEAM WINS THIS PRATICE MATCH! HOPEFULLY THEY CAN KEEP ON WINNING AND TAKERU'S TEAM TOO! the announcer announced smiling THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY THEY WERE OFF THEIR GAME A BIT TODAY. WAS IT JUST ME OR WERE ALOT OF THE PLAYERS LIMPING?

"KOMINATO RYOUSUKE!"

* * *

><p>I forgot till today I hope its not too rushed. Bye-bye BTW: THIS IS FOR THE GEEKINTHEPINK'S CHALLENGE<p> 


End file.
